


Sliding Through the Dark

by BugLikesMochis



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Might add more tags, Not Beta Read, Outing, Pre-Relationship, ep 7 doesn't exist, its my first fic dont be mad at me please, maybe background matchablossom, not a lot of angst i swear, post ep 6, renga deserves the whole world, this is the adam hateclub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugLikesMochis/pseuds/BugLikesMochis
Summary: This is what should've happened after episode 6
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	1. Crushes

Reki woke up at sound of birds chirping outside. He remembered going to bed early, he was tired since he had just returned from a trip that was supposed to be relaxing but ended up being just the opposite and he hadn't even undone his bag, in fact he had even slept in his clothes.

The first thing he did was grab his phone and plug it since he had forgotten to and it was almost dead, then he checked the time -it was 6 am- and he decided to text Langa.

_**REKI:** gm langaaa ^^_

Which the other boy almost immediately answered:

_**LANGA:** Good morning Reki :)_

_Have you slept well?_

Then the canadian sent a selfie of himself smiling with a sleepy face and doing a peace sign. And reki almost fainted.

Because he had just figured out his feelings for his best friend a few days ago and this felt like a hate crime to him. Not that he could blame the blue haired boy for it, of course. He was being careful not to let him know about his true feelings because he was afraid of ruining their friendship so he decided to send him a similar pic as a response. Little did he know that the other boy almost fell off his bed for the exact same reason.

The redhead decided to check the time again, only 30 min had passed but he had to go take a shower and prepare for school, so he said bye to his friend and left his room.

Langa, who had already prepared everything, carefully put his phone down and proceeded to let out a muffled scream on his pillow, since his mother had left early for work and there was no one who could hear him. He had been aware of his crush on the red boy for, what now? a month? But he had kept it a secret. Of course. He wasn't planning on ruining everything. Not again.

He stayed like that, with his head buried into his pillow until he received a message from Reki saying he was leaving his house so he got up from his bed, took his school bag and his skate and went to meet Reki on their usual spot.

His friend showed up a few minutes later riding his skateboard with his particular wide smile, which Langa assured was brighter than the sun. 

_"This lighting makes him look handsome"_ Reki thought while slightly blushing as he was getting closer to the point where langa was.

Then they greeted eachother and made their way to school.

The day went pretty normal, they got called out for talking in class a few times, got chased by the teachers for using their skates, nothing unusual.

* * *

When school finished, the two boys decided to spend their afternoon at the skatepark practicing some new tricks for an upcoming S race.

Lately, Reki noticed Langa was learning REALLY fast, he could almost equal his level. He didn't want to admit it because he was really proud of his friend, but he was scared that he could be left behind.

_OUCH-_

He got distracted form his thoughts because his friend had fallen while trying to do a considerably difficult trick.

-Langa! What were you thinking about? This trick is really dangerous, you could've hurt yourself badly!

-But Adam does it! And I want to beat him!

Reki flinched at that name. He definitely didn't want his best friend racing against that psychopath and getting into a serious accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This was my first fic so constructive criticism is very welcome! Also, English isn't my first language so sorry if I made any typos!
> 
> Thanks to Lucia, Andy and my japanese class for being my beta readers ily <3
> 
> Actually, I wanted my first fic to be a mafuyama one but I came up with this and I couldn't wait to post it, so expect (probably) a mafuyama fic soon!
> 
> I will be updating this as soon as I can :]  
> Meanwhile, you can find me on twitter @bugmada :)
> 
> I hope you liked this and feel free to leave kudos and a comment if you did :3


	2. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth behind Langa's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter:  
> Homophobia, bullying, implied character death (Langa's dad).

_ “Oh Langa don’t tell me you’re one of those-” _ Langa abruptly opened his eyes and realized he was sweating and heavy breathing. - _ Not again please _ \- he thought.

It had been some time since he’d last had that nightmare, about 3 months ago (it was a considerable amount of time since he used to have them 3 times a week at the very least). So he thought he was getting better. Guess he wasn’t. He decided to forget about that and went back to sleep.

* * *

_ “Laaaangaaaa, why are you always staring at him? Do you  _ like _ him or something?” said one of his classmates, and then let out a cruel laugh. _

_ Of course he did. But he didn’t wanna risk losing his only (now ex) friend back in Canada. He knew what boys of his age thought about that. And it wasn’t worth it. _

* * *

_ “Hi Langa, can we talk for a minute please? I need to tell you something” He was caught by a girl while he was exiting his classroom. She got closer to him and said “I like you. Would you like to go out with me?” _

_ It was not the first time someone ever asked him out, but it was since he was aware of his crush, so it shocked him a little. _

_ “I’m sorry. There’s already someone I like so-” “I KNEW IT!” Said his classmate, coming into the room and closing the door. “It’s him right? We won’t let you go out until you tell us who it is.” _

_ Langa was scared and he knew that lying wouldn’t work so he decided to accept his fate.  _

_ “Yeah, it’s him.” His classmates starting laughing “See? I told you. This guy is a fucking  _ creep _!” _

_ The blue-haired boy tried to keep his cool and left the room. He ran home even though his classes hadn’t ended yet, but he couldn’t stay there. He sent a quick text to his mom saying that he didn’t feel good so he went home and threw himself into his bed praying that those guys didn’t tell a lot of people. _

_ He should’ve fallen asleep because his mother woke him up what felt like an eternity later, asking him if he felt better. And he decided to explain the whole situation to her because his classmates would tell everyone and she would end up knowing about it anyways. “Oh dear, it’s completely normal to feel like this, there’s nothing wrong with you. I’m sure they won’t tell anyone but if things got out of control I will be by your side. And so will your dad. I’m sure he would be so proud of you.” She kissed him on his forehead and asked him if he wanted to have pizza for dinner. _

_ The next morning, she dropped him at school and wished him a good day. She couldn’t be more wrong. The second he entered the class everyone was staring at him and when he finally managed to make his way to his seat, he saw his table full of insults and slurs, each one worse than the last one. He tried to stay calm and tried to leave his classroom to go see the school nurse, but his crush stopped him. _

_ “Hey. Everyone says you like me. Is it true?” _

_ “Yeah.” Said Langa. “Yeah, it’s true. I like you.” _

_ “Okay. Now get off my way you freak. Don’t ever talk to me again.” _

_ He stood there, frozen. He couldn’t hear anything, the only thing he could do was run out of there. He went to his house, his mom was there. _

_ “Langa, dear! What happened? Are you okay?” Langa collapsed onto her the second he entered home. _

_ “What have I done to deserve this? I can’t do this anymore, I can’t go there again. They painted my stuff, they insulted me, he doesn’t want me to talk to him anymore!” _

_ “I will talk to your teachers, don’t worry.” _

_ He stopped going to school for two weeks. It tuned out that his teachers weren’t going to do anything about it, and Langa was getting worse every day. So his mom decided to do something about it. _

_ “Langa, we are moving to Japan.” _

_ “We are WHAT?” _

_ “We are moving to Okinawa. My brother has a small apartment that’s unused and he says we can go live there. We will sell this one and I’ll pay him the money. Also, this is full of memories of dad. It will be good to move out from here. There’s a school there, I’m sure you will make friends”. _

_ “Okay. It’s not like I had something to do here now.” _

* * *

He decided to keep that a secret and just say he moved out of Canada because his dad died. He didn’t want to fuck things up again now that he had Reki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I JUST FINISHED WRITING THIS AT CLASS SO I KNOW IT'S FULL OF MISTAKES, I WILL BE CORRECTING THEM AS I SEE THEM 🧍  
> Constructive criticism is very welcome!  
> You can find me on twt @bugmada
> 
> I will be updating soon I swear
> 
> Thx for reading, feel free to leave kudos and comment if you liked it :]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was my first fic so constructive criticism is very welcome! Also, English isn't my first language so sorry if I made any typos!
> 
> Thanks to Lucia, Andy and my japanese class for being my beta readers ily <3
> 
> Actually, I wanted my first fic to be a mafuyama one but I came up with this and I couldn't wait to post it, so expect (probably) a mafuyama fic soon!
> 
> I will be updating this as soon as I can :]  
> Meanwhile, you can find me on twitter @bugmada :)
> 
> I hope you liked this and feel free to leave kudos and a comment if you did :3


End file.
